Snaketail (PoT)
|affie = StarClan |death=Old age |postdeath=StarClan |namest = Kit: Warrior: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Snakekit Snaketail Snaketail Snaketail |familyt = Mother: Father: Sister: Brothers: |familyl = Tallpoppy Blackstar Applefur Toadfoot, Smokefoot, Marshkit |mentor = Unknown |apps = Scorchfur |livebooks = ''A Dangerous Path, Battles of the Clans, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None }} Snaketail is a dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail, a gray-flecked chin, and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm : In the Prophecies Begin Arc A Dangerous Path :Snakekit and his brother Smokekit are born to Tallpoppy and Blackfoot of ShadowClan. Tigerstar announces their birth at a Gathering, alongside the news of three new apprentices. In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse :Snaketail is a ShadowClan warrior. :Snaketail and his apprentice, Scorchpaw, help Hollypaw fight off a RiverClan tom during the battle against WindClan and RiverClan. :Snaketail is in the ShadowClan camp when Russetfur and her patrol bringing Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Sol back to the camp to speak to Blackstar. Snaketail is seen sitting with Scorchpaw, and they both stop eating a mouse to stare at Sol in shock. Long Shadows :Snaketail goes on a patrol with Ivytail and Scorchpaw when Hazeltail chases a squirrel near the ShadowClan border. Snaketail retorts that it's typical of ThunderClan to think every Clan is their friend. The ShadowClan patrol shows hostility toward Hazeltail and Hollyleaf. Brambleclaw, Birchfall, and Sandstorm show up and Snaketail explains what has happened to them. :Later, Snaketail shows his support for Sol by saying that Sol knows how to make a better future for ShadowClan and that ThunderClan shouldn't be so cowardly. Birchfall is enraged by this and attacks Snaketail. Scorchpaw and Hazeltail jump into the fray and Hollyleaf screeches at them to stop fighting. The fighting ends and the two patrols part ways. Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : He is now an elder. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :Snaketail is seen grieving for Russetfur along with Tallpoppy, Whitewater, and Cedarheart. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Snaketail is seen when ShadowClan's camp has been overrun being attacked by Dark Forest cats. Lionblaze is shocked to see him fighting because he's an elder, but doesn't want to get distracted by skirmishes and carries on to help Blackstar. Smokefoot calls to his Clanmates saying that the dark brown tom needs help. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :At a Gathering, Snaketail is pointed out by Dapplenose, along with his Clanmates Tallpoppy and Cedarheart. It is implied that he and his Clanmates make rude faces at the reader. Snaketail doesn't believe Dapplenose when she says she could run faster than all of the ShadowClan cats back when they were all warriors. :When Pouncetail tells the story of the great battle in ThunderClan territory, he mentions how Snaketail was one of the cats that RiverClan warriors ambushed in the Twoleg nest. Snaketail was attacked by Reedwhisker and hit his head on a lump of stone, allowing Reedwhisker to pin him down. He fled afterwards with his Clanmates. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Snaketail asks if the Clan cats' consciences should not be allied with loyalty to their Clan. He puts in that a full fed Clan is a strong Clan, and that he has no interest in giving a battle advantage to any Clan but his own, to which the RiverClan warrior, Graymist, replies, that he should stop thinking about battles for once in his life. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Tallpoppy:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Father: :Blackstar: Brothers: :Smokefoot: :Toadfoot: :Marshkit: Sister: :Applefur: Aunt: :Fernshade: Uncle: :Flintfang: Grandmother: :Hollyflower: Cousin: :Badgerfang: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Elders Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat